fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Xertra
'''Xertra '''is a kaiju created by the Upper Being. He is the brother of Jefferey, and the only other surviving member of their species. Appearance Xertra, like Jefferey, is in his teenage form. Xertra looks exactly like Jefferey but with Black, Red, and White details. His wings, armor, hands, drill, and chest diamond are black. His skin is white, and his eyes, horns, and crest are red. History Main Article: Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - What it Means to Hate! Abilities * Cross Beam - Xertra launches a large beam out of the cross on his head. On impact the beam will explode the target violently, but if any part was not touched it will continue to fly forwards, and explode anything in front of it. * Scissor Wings - Xertra's wings will extend and fold around him, trapping a target in a scissor shaped guillotine. Anything that comes in slight contact with the blades is cut deep enough to the point where cutting your whole body wouldn't be needed. * Duplication - Xertra can duplicate himself. These copies fully function as battle ready warriors, but they do get easily killed. * Size changing - Xertra can change his size to adapt to any needed situation. * Sunless Quasar - Xertra can cause a quasar without a sun. Woah, technology. * Drill Tail - Xertra's tail can spin around and break through objects like you know, a drill. * Laser Eyes - Xertra can project powerful lasers at 27 million degrees Fahrenheit, or 15 million degrees Celsius. That's the heat of our sun. * Ebony Beam - Xertra shoots a pitch black beam at his enemy, engulfing them in shadows and making them so brittle that their organs trying to function causes them to crumble away into nothing. * Power Copy - Xertra can copy any power he has seen. Don't let him watch anime. * Telekinesis - Xertra can use dat. * Pyrokinesis - He can use dat 2. * Pschokinesis - Is there anything he can't do? * Matter Stage Manipulation - In less then a second he can turn the sun into a Condensate. Heil * Energy Pulse - What it says on the box. * Complete Organ Failure - He can shut down all of your organs. Happy thoughts! * Phasing - He can phase in and out of existence! * Complete Control of Time - Yup. * Complete Control of Space - Yep. * Brain Bending - Xertra can rewire your brain and manipulate your body to do his bidding. He can also melt your brain and let it pour out of your nose, ears, eyes and mouth. * Fire Bender - I'm not running out of ideas * Water Bender - Shaddup * Earth Bender - Stap * Air Bender - Okay I am * Portal Opening - He can uh... open portals... * The capabillity to destroy every universe in the time it would take Morgan Freeman to dramatically read the Bee Movie script 20 times and then every page on this wiki. - Cereal. Trivia * This is my first recolor. **Despite this, and unlike the Raptors and Ratzillas, Xertra holds extreme importance to the story, not just being a big reveal and second to last enemy of the series, but by also holding large significance in season two, which I will not reveal. **He's also kinda the brother of Jefferey. What did you want me to do, make him drastically different? * Xertra is directly responsible for Oh Pi coming to Earth, as he destroyed his planet and killed his family. * I screwed up while making Xertra in paint and saved this file over the Jefferey file. Oops. * The colors on Xertra where the same colors as my Freiza race avatar in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Category:SuperNerd295's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Jeffery's Jefftastic Space Adventure